Primer beso
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: Dicen que el primer beso que damos en nuestra vida es el más importante y por ello jamás lo olvidas, pero la realidad es que el único que importa es aquel que das con la persona correcto y ese es el que realmente nunca olvidas.


**Primer beso.**

 **POV Otabek**

Me encontraba en las gradas observando al resto de competidores de la Copa Rostelecom. Junto a mi, se encontraban Victor y Yuuri Katsuki, ambos estaban aquí para apoyar a Yuri dado que ellos ya habían clasificado para el GPF mientras que esta sería la copa que decidiría si Yuri y yo clasificariamos también.

Ya ha terminado esta presentación así que ahora es turno de Yuri. Veo como mi amigo entra a la pista y se posiciona en el centro en la pose de inicio de su programa corto.

Este chico nunca deja de sorprenderme y dudo que algún día me canse de verlo. Aun de niños era capaz de transmitir esta fuerza y seguridad en su patinaje sin dejar de parecer una bella y delicada danza capaz de atrapar la atención de cualquiera.

Nada ha cambiado desde que éramos niños. Él sigue destacando e impresionando con cada una de sus presentaciones mientras que yo aun me esfuerzo en hacerme a notar. Aunque si hay un par de cosas que han cambiado a comparación de cuando éramos niños, ahora somos amigos tal y como siempre lo quise.

Me alegra que esto sea así pero en los últimos tiempo me he dado cuenta de que ya no solo me basta con ser su amigo, de hecho, creo que nunca fue suficiente. Necesito y quiero ser más que un simple amigo para Yuri y, de cierta forma, creo que esto siempre ha sido así.

 _ **"Inicio del Flashback"**_

La clase acaba de terminar así que salí junto con el resto de los chicos de ballet. Escuchaba a todos a mi alrededor hablando de forma animada pero yo permanecía en silencio.

En el tiempo que llevo aquí en Rusia no he hecho ningún amigo, en parte se debe a que aun no me acostumbro a encontrarme en un lugar que no es el país en que crecí pero gran parte de la culpa de mi falta de amigos se la lleva mi extraña y sería personalidad, no es como si invitase a todo mundo a acercarse a mí y ser mi amigo. Por eso no hablaba con nadie.

O bueno, con casi nadie.

Él único chico con el que llegaba a hablar de vez en nunca se llamaba Yuri Plisetsky. Yuri es un chico rubio, un para de años menor que yo y a pesar de eso creo que ya se encuentra al nivel de los patinadores de mi edad, después de todo tiene bastante talento y casi siempre destaca ya sea por sus habilidades o por su forma de actuar con el resto de la clase.

Por eso llamó mi atención casi desde el inicio y aun cuando me llevo mejor con él que con cualquier otro no creo considerarlo mi amigo. Y estoy seguro de que el tampoco me considera como un amigo. Pero eso es lo que yo quiero, convertirme en su amigo o al menos llegar a estar a su mismo nivel para que me vea como un igual independientemente de quién es el mayor y quien el menor.

Solo quiero ser su amigo y ya.

En el tiempo que llevo aquí en Rusia me he dado cuenta de que el ballet no es lo mío así que buscaré alguna otra forma de fortalecer mis habilidades como patinador para poder competir algún día en alguna gran competencia. Así que mañana me marcharé a otro sitio y seguire practicando para volverme cada vez mejor.

Lo único que lamentaré al irme es que no he podido convertirme en amigo de Yuri, ni siquiera he logrado estar a su mismo nivel. Creo que es lo que más me dolera al marcharme, el no haber podido hablar con él como su igual.

-¡Oe! ¡Te estoy hablando!-al tiempo que alguien me gritaba esto sentí como me golpearon en la espalda consiguiendo sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Voltee a ver quien me había golpeado y a mi espalda me encontré con Yuri que hacía un adorable gesto de enfado. Aunque también parecía dispuesto a golpearme de nuevo como no le prestase atención.

-Perdona, no estaba prestando atención.-dije manteniendo mi expresión seria de siempre aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de sonreír por el adorable gesto del rubio-. ¿Qué me decías?

Yuri lanzó un bufido enfadado antes de responderme.

-Escuche que mañana te marchas.-dijo serio.

Yo solo asentí y guardamos silencio. Esta es una de las razones por las que jamás nos convertimos en amigos, nunca se que decir cuando estoy frente al rubio.

Como parecía que Yuri ya no pensaba decirme nada más me di la vuelta para marcharme pero sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo deteniendome.

Voltee nuevamente a ver al pequeño rubio a mis espaldas pero este no me estaba mirando a mi sino a su costado evitando así el contacto de sus ojos con los míos.

-¿No piensas despedirte?

Deje salir una pequeña sonrisa y me solté de su agarre para abrazarlo, solo fueron unos segundos de contacto pero se sintieron mejor que muchas otras cosas que me ocurrieron aquí.

Cuando me separe de él me pareció que un abrazo no era suficiente para despedirme de la única persona que hizo medio soportable mi estadía en Rusia, así que me incline un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla como último gesto de despedida pero...

-¡Cuidado!

Lo siguiente que supe es que mis labios chocaron con los de Yuri por breves instantes ya que me separe rápidamente de él.

Yuri cayó al suelo de la impresión y bajo la mirada.

Pude haberme reído de lo que paso o me pude haber disculpado. Incluso pude haberlo vuelto a besar. Pero no, solo me di la vuelta confundido por lo que recién acababa de pasar y me dirigi a la salida del lugar para marcharme y no volver jamás.

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

Volví a la realidad en el momento en que escuche el sonido de los aplausos a mi alrededor. La presentación de Yuri había terminado y él había quedado en primer lugar por ahora mientras que yo iba en cuarto pero aun faltaba ver que es lo que ocurriría el día de mañana, aun podía clasificar mientras que Yuri ya tiene más que asegurado su lugar en el GPF.

Como la competición ya había concluido por el día de hoy cada uno se retiró a su lugar de descanso aunque quería pasar un rato con Yuri pero hacía rato que se lo había llevado su entrenado junto con Victor y Katsuki.

No tenía ganas de ir y dormir en el hotel así que preferí dar una vuelta por los alrededores tratando de apartar de mi mente todos los recuerdos de lo que pasó aquella vez con Yuri.

Sin saber cómo, terminé sentado en la banca de un parque que a saber donde se encuentra pero eso no importaba, ya buscaría luego la forma de volver a mi hotel.

-¡Oe! ¡Te estoy hablando!-la voz y el golpe de Yuri me devolvieron a la realidad, de nuevo.

-Perdona, no estaba poniendo atención.-dije con una sonrisa ya que recordé lo que había pasado hace ya algunos años.- ¿Qué decías?

Yuri hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de responderme.

-Solo te preguntaba qué hacías aquí solo.-respondio mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Solo pensaba.

-¿En qué?-preguntó curioso.

Guarde silencio pensando en si debía o no contarle lo que me había estado rondando por la mente.

-Dime Yuri, ¿recuerdas cómo fue tu primer beso?-pregunte serio.

Yuri enrojecio y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-preguntó enfadado-. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

-Curiosidad.- respondí tratando de ser indiferente pero en realidad quería saber hasta que punto me había olvidado-. ¿Y?, ¿lo recuerdas?

-No exactamente.-respondió sin mirarme-. Solo recuerdo que bese por accidente a un chico en una clase de ballet. Aunque no recuerdo de quien se trataba.

No estaba seguro de si sentirme feliz de que recordara lo ocurrido o mal porque no me recordaba a mi.

-¡Serás tonto!-dije.

-¡Oye!, ¿qué rayos te...

Yuri había volteado a verme furioso y aproveche eso para besarlo de improviso. Lo obligaría a recordar todo y si esto no funcionaba crearía nuevos recuerdos para ambos.

Unos momentos después nos separamos y Yuri se alejo de mi. Me miraba entre molesto y avergonzado.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!-grito mientras se ponía de pie frente a mi.

-Quería que recordaras.- respondí de manera tranquila, mirándolo a los ojos esperando que entendiera, que recordara.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que pudieron ser tanto segundos como horas. Y justo entonces algo pareció encajar en la mente de Yuri.

-¿Fuiste tú?-preguntó.

Yo solo asenti.

-¿Y porqué no lo mencionaste antes?

-Porque a penas lo recordé hace rato.-respondí.

Yuri asintió y volvió a sentarse al lado mio tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos guardamos silencio ya que no sabíamos qué decir en estos momentos.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta?-preguntó.

Yo asenti y me levante al mismo tiempo que Yuri. Iba a empezar a caminar cuando sentí como me tiraba del brazo ocasionando que de nuevo mis labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

Este beso se sintió distinto a los anteriores. Era como si mediante esto se transmitieran todos nuestros sentimientos, no eran necesarias las palabras para decirle a Yuri todo lo que llevaba guardando dentro de mi desde hace tanto. Y lo mejor de todo es que Yuri me correspondía, podía sentirlo sin necesidad de que él me lo dijera.

Nos separamos lentamente y nos miramos a los ojos sin decir nada. Yuri fue el primero en desviar la vista para después comenzar a caminar tirando de mi brazo, guiándome a quien sabe donde.

-Anda Beka, camina. Quiero ir por pirozhkis.-dijo volteando a verme.

Yo solo asenti sonriendo y camine un poco más para posicionarme a su lado.

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara mi historia y si fue así agreguen a favoritos y comenten porque les gusto, y si no les gusto igual comente para saber porque no les gusto.**

 **Si es la primera vez que me leen pásense por mi perfil y vean si alguna otra de mis historias les interesa aunque no esperen encontrarse alguna otra historia de Yuri on Ice porque recién me comenzó la obsesión de este anime que sigo sin entender como no vi antes.**

 **Creo que es todo lo que tenía que decir así que adiós.**


End file.
